Twenty Questions
by ashxdawnforever113
Summary: To know someone, you need to ask questions


Let s play twenty questions, Dawn Berlitz suddenly asked from where she was leaning against the log, on the grass, in front of the fire.

Huh? Ash Ketchum asked as he turned to face the blue haired girl as she stared up at the night sky, her blue eyes reflecting the stars.

I m going to bed, Brock suddenly said as he stood up, stretching his arms over his head before gave them a wave. I ll see you in the morning. Don t stay up too late.

Night Brock, both of them waved back as Brock ducked into his tent with his pokemon following him so they could get a good night rest.

Well, do you do want to play twenty questions? Dawn asked as she shifted so she was facing Ash with her legs curled up next to her. Ash just arched an eyebrow.

Why do you want to play a game? Ash asked. Dawn grinned.

Silly, it s not a game, it s a way of asking people questions. If they feel it s too personal, they can pass it, Dawn told him before tilting her head to the side. Wanna play?

Sure, why not? Ash said as he shifted on his side to face her. The pokemon were all lying about next to the fire, enjoying the warmth while they snoozed.

Okay, do you want to go first? Dawn asked.

Nah, you go first, Ash said and Dawn nodded as she tapped her chin with her index finger before she smiled.

Favourite colour, Dawn started.

Red and Yellow, Ash said. Dawn just shook her head, amused. You?

Different colours, but I prefer light pink and blue, Dawn told him and Ash nodded. Have you always wanted to be a trainer? Ash nodded.

Yeah. Ever since I was a kid, I ve always been fascinated with training pokemon and helping them become the best they could, Ash told her. Dawn just smiled as she cupped her chin while placing her elbow on the log. What about you? Have you always wanted to become a contester? Dawn nodded.

Yeah, my mom is my inspiration. She has won so many contest that I just to prove that I can do the same, Dawn told him. Ash nodded in a way that had Dawn curious. Why do you ask? Ash looked at her with a teasing grin.

Oh, nothing just I can see a potential battler in you, he told her and Dawn smiled shyly. Have you ever entertained the idea of becoming a trainer? You are very good at battling and I think you could give me a run for my money when it comes to collecting badges. Dawn grinned as she tilted her head slightly.

Once, when I was younger. I watched this live show of a battle and it was so breath taking. To be the most sought after trainer gives you this rush but I liked contest better, Dawn admitted and Ash nodded.

Well, if you ever want to change your mind, you know I m more than willing to help you out, Ash told her and Dawn smiled her thanks.

Okay, my turn, Dawn spoke up. How many legendary Pokemon have you seen?

I ve seen Mew and Mewtwo, Ash told her. Dawn sat up straighter in her seat before she move closer to him as an excited grin crossed her face.

Is Mew cute that everyone says it is? Dawn asked. Ash grinned as he typed the name into his Pokedex before handing it over to Dawn.

Why don t you take a look for yourself? Ash asked. Dawn took the Pokedex and gave a small squeal of excitement. I ve also seen Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Celebi, Latias, Latios, Enthei and Deoxys.

Wow, you have seen a lot, Dawn murmured and Ash nodded.

Have you ever seen a legendary pokemon? Dawn nodded.

Yeah, I met Mesprit just before Piplup and I became partners, Dawn told him and Ash nodded.

Ho-oh was mine and Pikachu s first one, Ash told her and Dawn nodded as she thought up her next line of question before a sly smile crossed her face.

Have you ever received your first kiss? Dawn asked, startling Ash into looking at her, stunned.

What? Ash stammered. Dawn just tilted her head, waiting for an answer before Ash sighed. On the cheek or on the lips?

Both, Dawn replied.

I got a kiss on the cheek by a girl called Melody. I met her a while ago on my trip. On the lips, not yet, Ash told her and Dawn nodded. How about you? Dawn looked at him, shocked for she grinned shyly.

Kenny kissed me on the cheek. He was actually aiming for my lips but I turned my head at the last minute, Dawn admitted. Ash arched an eyebrow, wanting to find out why but it wasn t his turn.

Did you ever fancy any of the girls you travelled with or met on your travels? Dawn asked. Ash sat back as he thought about it with a soft frown.

Well I did find Melody attractive and I know that Annabel has a crush on me or so Brock keeps telling me but I think I did have a crush on May once but that kinda faded when she left to follow another contester, Ash told her before shrugging and pinned her a look. Why did you turn your face away when Kenny tried to kiss you? Dawn sighed.

I like Kenny, he s my best friend, obviously but it didn t feel right for him to kiss me to be honest, I guess I always wanted my first kiss to be with someone else someone who hasn t been there for me since childhood, Dawn explained. Ash nodded in understanding. Do you know who your father is? Ash just stared at her for a short moment before he looked away.

Yeah, I do. My mom told me when I was seven because I was upset that there was a father and son day at school and the kids made fun of me because I didn t have a dad with me. She told me the whole truth about him, Ash said as he looked off into the distance. Pikachu had lifted his head from his paws when he heard Ash talk about his father. Ash shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. He looked toward Dawn. How about you? Dawn nodded.

Yeah, my mom told me about him. He ran out on her when she found out that she was pregnant and she brought me up on her own. From what I gathered, he is a gym leader, Dawn explained and Ash nodded in understanding before Dawn decided to change tracks.

Is there a pokemon you want to see in your life time? Dawn asked. Ash sat back as he thought about it and grinned.

I wouldn t mind seeing a Dialga, Ash told her and Dawn nodded. Have you ever thought about whom you want your first kiss to be with? Ash asked. Dawn blushed slightly as she nodded.

Yeah, she told him. Do you always save the world? Ash laughed slightly.

Not all the time, I mean, it s not like every team is trying to bring the end of the world, Ash explained. Just some time when it really needs human and pokemon help. Dawn nodded. Who do you want to be your first kiss? Dawn rolled her eyes in amusement but couldn t help the soft blush that covered her face. She mumbled under her breath, one that had Ash leaning in closer. What was that? Dawn covered her face with her hands.

You, she said a little bit louder, shocking Ash and causing Pikachu to drop his head to the ground so that no one would notice that he was watching them before he gave a sleepy smile.

Why? Ash asked but Dawn shook her head, indicating it was her turn for questions.

Do ever think about the future after you complete the battles? Dawn asked. Do you ever see yourself becoming a gym leader or do you think you ll find a new challenge? Ash sat back, still stunned over Dawn s confession and over the new question.

To be honest sometimes, Ash admitted. I mean, I don t know what I will do but the thought of becoming a gym leader does seem kinda cool but they usually just have one type pokemon while I prefer a mixture. I d probably would find another new challenge to tackle maybe contests, he shot Dawn a teasing look as she shot him a mock glare before slapping his arm.

Go and find your own, that is mine, she teasingly scolded him before she giggled and looked over to the fire while Ash licked his bottom lip, suddenly nervous over her confession before he decided to take a plunge.

Can I be your first kiss? Ash blurted out, causing Dawn to look at him, shocked.

What? Dawn asked and Ash grinned.

Can I be your first kiss? Dawn gave a soft smile.

Only if I can be your first kiss too, Dawn told him. Ash grinned broader as he moved in closer. Dawn s eyes slid close when she felt Ash brush his lips against hers.

Ash pulled away and Dawn opened her eyes. He could see the pleading in her eyes and he leaned back, this time pressing his lips against hers harder. Dawn let out of soft moan as a hand cupped his cheek. Ash shifted in closer, wrapping an arm around her waist as her hand slid from his cheek and around his neck.

Ash flicked his tongue over her bottom lip before running the tip over the rim, pleading for her to open. Dawn obliged before letting out a groan of pleasure as Ash s tongue slid over hers, encouraging her to explore and play with his.

Soon, the need for air started screaming in their brains and they slowly pulled apart, almost reluctantly to relinquish the kiss when they sat back, breathless and dazed.

Wow, Dawn whispered and Ash grinned.

I think we need to play Twenty Questions more these days, Ash told her. Dawn just rolled her eyes but giggle at the same time as Ash took her lips into his once more.

The End


End file.
